


Merry Magic

by Bunnylover94



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Bonnie makes pie. Klaus takes pie. Hybrids...Klaus is his usual dimple flashing, smirking immortal self. Bonnie is not at all amused...Not at all...Not a bit...





	Merry Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I just love those two together! If I had all the time in the world, I would devote all my time to crafting stories of all sorts of alternate realities where they collide. They are honestly two of the best characters of all time. So please enjoy, darling readers. *Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to any Vampire Diaries universe.*

Merry Magic

  Bonnie turned abruptly as the timer rang out in the kitchen. She dashed over to her oven mitts and flung open the oven door. She reached into the scorching heat and lifted out the smoke cascading pie.

  Bonnie smiled as the apple, the nutmeg and the cinnamon favors filled her kitchen area. A flood of hunger and thirst invaded her mouth and throat. She licked her lips.

 She went over to fetch some whip cream, a knife, a spatula, a fork and a clean plate. A giant container of Lite Cool Whip was held in one hand while she juggled her other items. She cracked an infectious grin as she slid her knife into steaming sugary, cinnamon encrusted surface. She placed her perfect slice on the plate. A roar-like growl resounded from her stomach.

 A quick breeze sped past her and plucked the plate from her hand and then leaned against the counter with a dimple-popping smirk painted on his face. His blue-green eyes swirled with sweet mischief.

  "Looks delicious, love."

  Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I know. I made it."

 Klaus then stole her fork and rushed over to the far side of the room to flee from her angry emerald gaze. Klaus leaned his back against the wall and then elegantly spun his fork into the slice. He slowly placed the first bite in his mouth. Klaus closed his eyes and savored the sweet mix of spices.

  Despite her irritation and ravenous stomach, a wave of pride exploded through her veins. It was nice to have someone appreciate her work. Even when that someone was a thieving jerk of a hybrid who needed to learn how to wait for _his_ turn.

 He lifted his gaze to Bonnie. "This is amazing, love."

 Bonnie crossed her arms. "I know."

 He smirked as a predatory glint entered his entrancing blue-green eyes. "Almost as delicious as you, love."

 Bonnie's heart pounded and she turned to hide a small satisfied grin. "You're impossible."

  "And you're astounding, love," commented Klaus.

  "I know," she said.

  Klaus finished off the kidnapped pie slice with ease. He flashed over to Bonnie and the knife also flashed away. Then a few more blurs darted across Bonnie's line of vision. It finally halted when a glass of milk filled a clear glass Klaus held out for her.

 She gasped when he handed her a plate with a scrumptious slice of pie topped with a mountain range of Cool Whip.

 "God, I love you," declared the emerald-eyed witch.

  Bonnie stilled and glanced at Klaus whose dimples were popping and his eyes were dancing in amusement.

  "I was talking...to the pie."

 "Of course, love," he stated with a widening grin. 

  She devoured the slice Klaus had cut for her. Just because he had given her a slice, did not mean he was forgiven...He did take her original slice...Greedy one trillion year old hybrid.

  Then he leaned into her and cradled her hips. She bit her lip as he then proceeded to devour her with his hungry gaze.

  "I think we need to appreciate your sweetness now, love," taunted Klaus.

  A thrill sprinted up her spine.

  "You are _so_ corny," Bonnie remarked.

  Klaus shrugged and continued smirking at her. Her body simmered and vibrated in excitement. Bonnie Bennett bit her lip again.

  "Just...Don't be greedy with me this time," she cautioned.

  "No promises, love," he said with a mischievous smirk.

  "But I will be gentle," he added.

  Bonnie sighed and gasped when he pulled her off the floor. He then proceeded to hold her bridal style. He then flashed them off to her bed and the door shut. A merry time for both.


End file.
